thewalkingdeadfanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Pilot (WTS)
Synopsis Each day, people live normal lives and don't assume anything is going wrong. They don't think about how fast the world can just end. Until it actually happens, that is. Plot We open on Monica Evans, running from something through the alley. She finds herself cornered and turns around in fear as the figure stumbles her way. "Please... I know you can still hear me. Don't do this. I love you!" The figure gets closer and she is crying. She points her pistol at the man and whispers she loves him, shooting him. A week prior, Monica wakes up and walks out to the kitchen where her brother and father are watching TV. Greg asks if he should call work and stay home. Travis denies, but Greg brings up the virus going around. Monica says she's going to school and leaves the apartment. Her, Abby and Maggie walk down to Ben's car and they drive to school. There, Monica says hi to her boyfriend, Vince. Travis is at his work when his boss, Barbie, tells him he can leave early tonight. "With that virus going around, I want you to get home as soon as possible." Travis denies, saying he'll stay as long as he can. At the school, Monica is zoning out in Kat Marx' class and looks out the window. She sees a bloody woman stumbling towards the school. Monica lifts her head up to get a better look and sees the woman get in the front door. Monica asks to go to the restroom and leaves the class, seeing the woman wander the hall. Katie, Britt, Zack and some of their friends are skipping class and see the woman approach. Monica watches as the woman grabs Britt, biting her hand. Zack shoves the woman back and Monica yells for help. Britt shows the bite and scoffs in disgust, going to wash her hand. Monica, who left school without permission, returns to her apartment and is doing research on the virus. She finds out people are coming back to life after being bit and finds videos. Her dad calls her and angrily asks why she left school early. She explains that something is wrong when the call begins to break. Vince leaves his house, telling his sister he'd be back later. Kenzie begins watching TV when she hears something in the yard. She wanders with her phone light and finds a dying cat. She sees it's blood and tries to help when she hears something shuffling around. She shines the light ahead of her and sees a man eating some of the cat's flesh while walking to her. She screams and the screen quickly goes black. At the Moyer hotel, The Walters, Haynes, Jake, Erik and Ben meet in the lobby with Monica. She asks if anyone can get service, but they all say no. The doorman goes into the back room, coughing. Monica says she thinks something bad is going on. They all hear the doorman collapse in the next room and wonder what happened. Ben goes to see. He suddenly screams and tumbles out with the doorman, who is biting his shoulder. Sarah gets her girls behind the couch while the others back up. Peter shoves the doorman off the boy and the doorman gets up. Peter then takes the letter opener and swipes at the man, accidently slicing open his cheek. When he doesn't flinch, Peter grabs the man and shoves him outside, locking the doors. Peter looks to the boy and tells the others to help him to his apartment. "Sarah and I will help him." Monica suddenly gets a call from her brother. She answers to hear him say he's gonna be late getting home. He then sounds concerned and says "there's a boy here covered in blood. I think he got bit by something." Monica tells him to stay away from him before the call drops. She panics and tries getting a signal when a call from her boyfriend comes in. Vince is screaming for help on the other end. Deaths *Doorman (Alive) Other Cast Co-Starring *Carlson Young as Katie *Connor Weil as Zack *William Brent as Ashton Kaul *Laura Dreyfuss as Britt *Lizzie Brochere as Barbie *Ella Anderson as Lilly Walters Uncreditted *Unknown as "Doorman" *Unknown as "Unnamed Jock" *Unknown as "Cheerleader" Next Time Travis Evans: Next time on Willing to Survive. Vince is watching as walkers are eating a homeless couple, not seeing one come up from the side. Maggie sobs, asking if Ben is going to be okay. Sarah says she can't help him unless they have more supplies. Abby offers to go to the school with Monica. '' ''Abby, Monica and Erik look over to see walkers come their way in the hall. Samara Nixon swings her crowbar at a walker. Travis is on the phone with Greg. "Something's happening, people are dying and-" The line cuts. Barbie asks him what's happening. Category:Willing to Survive Category:Episodes